The Path of Thorns
by AsheriteAbyss13
Summary: Both have confessed to him, setting the the stage for heart break and drama. It's up to them to decide who finds happiness and who finds the consolation prize. Because people forget that a roses has thorns, sweetness decays and a spice burns. Rate T for passionate bits that I have to add in such a fanfiction.
1. It hurts like hell

Well here is another attempt at writing a Romance Oregairu fanfiction. Sorry if its seems too OOC or if it doesn't seem to fit the Oregairu world cause I'm writing off the top of my head. I'm trying to make it to be more like Oregairu but don't count on it being consistent.

* * *

Its hurts like hell.

Expectations.

Before all this you could say I had very little of it

You could say it's my safe guard for despair and hopelessness.

You'll find that more often than not our expectations and dreams fail us, leaving us in a pit of unhappiness. You find it all the time; from relationships to work to school.

In that case it's simple see that if you had no expectations (or at the very least very low ones) you won't find yourself disappointed. In which case if you find that your low expectations are exceeded then you'll find yourself pleasantly surprised. If not well then you can say to yourself "well that was expected."

Of course this kind of talk is would easily be labelled as the talk of losers and to winners "defeatist talk". Obviously as a loner I don't care about what other people think. However at this current point in time, in this service club room, despite not wishing for it seems that I would have to re-think about this simple but in this case out dated thinking.

"I love you."

And with a tone akin to that of an unused nervous quality she repeated herself once more.

"I love you." Repeated the long raven haired girl in front of me.

I couldn't help but think whether I had found myself the protagonist of a harem anime, where for reasons unexplainable girls of all personalities flocked to the ridiculous dense main character.

But of course this was reality and the reality of it was that for reasons unexplained Yukino Yukinoshita had confessed to me of all people.

Did I miss obvious signs?

Was I even supposed to see?

Was it a spur of the moment decision on her part?

"Was that even possible?"

"Was she lying?"

All these questions rushed through my head and more.

I started to tremble. My fist clenched tightly.

How am I supposed to react?

"Why am I scared?" I whispered.

"What do I say?"

"You don't have to tell me anything, Hikigaya-kun. I just want to tell you before graduation." Yukinoshita Yukino responded.

"Are you leaving?" I asked

"No. I simply felt that it was…..appropriate." Yukinoshita Yukino responded.

"Are you just happy with that? Just to tell me?"

"Yes it's fine. I'm not expecting much out of you Hikigaya-kun."

"That's just like you."

"No I would like to think that somehow I got that from you. I swear that your thinking has got to me somehow, improbable as it seems."

"Is that why you love me?"

She shook her head.

"It's a bit more complicated than that and words can't express how much I love you. All I know that I find myself happy with you."

She turned to leave the clubroom.

"Wait where are you going?!" I retorted.

"Club activities are over Hikigaya-kun. At least for today. We still have sometime before graduation, so don't worry." Yukino re-assured.

"That's not what I meant!" I shouted.

"There isn't anything left to talk about Hikigaya-kun. I've said what I needed to say for today. We can talk about this soon. Plus I suspect that you might need to do some thinking." Yukinoshita replied.

She left the room as graceful as she appeared before me today. In stark contrast I sank in to my usual chair.

Unable to process it at face value I continued to churn out theories, conspiracies, plots. But they were my coward's mind way of ignoring the real problem at hand. There was no way that the Yukinoshita Yukino would lie. Since there was no way in which Yukinoshita Yukino could ever not be Yukinoshita Yukino, this singular truth remained. In that case all plots and theories that relied on her deception where futile. They were mere distractions to the truth I needed to seek.

"Do I love Yukinoshita Yukino?" I muttered loudly.

The door burst open. To see the disturber of my thoughts I turned around. I found one of the last people that I wanted to see in this current situation; Yui Yuigahama

"So I didn't mishear." She whispered quietly.

Crap was she here the whole time? I've got to stop this-

"So Yukinon on the same boat as me huh?"

"No wait I think she's one step ahead. She's amazing isn't she? She's able to be so sure of herself…" Yuigahama continued then trailed off.

"And I haven't even confessed yet…." She begun.

I wasn't stupid. I had realised that she had feelings for me. It was another thing that was different from harem protagonists. I needed to stop this… But what for? Wasn't I simply being selfish at this time? Even so I tried to stop her from doing something I feared she may regret.

"Yuigahama. Stop. Don't. Don't do this please." I implored selfishly.

"Hikki. I'm sorry. It's probably the last thing you want to hear today but I have to tell you!" She declared strengthening her resolve.

She stared at me with her new resolved eyes.

"I love you. Hm. That's right, I love you. I've had these feelings for a long time, Hachiman. Ever since you saved Sable, I felt a connection to you and as we continued to be together in the service club my feelings continued to develop." Yuigahama confessed.

She began to blush, she turned on her heels and proceeded to leave the room in a rush. Leaving me to wallow in my own thoughts alone once more.

"Wasn't this a love triangle?" I asked to no one in particular.

At that moment Hiratsuka Shizuka, my homeroom teacher, club advisor, senpai in life but about equal in romance.

"Yes. That's right new romance manga protagonist; Hikigaya Hachiman." Hiratsuka sensei replied.

"Don't mock me sensei. This is reality, not a manga." I bit back.

"So defensive….Oh well I can take that as a good thing. So what are you gonna do about it?"

I look at her with sullen eyes.

"Manipulating people to do what I need them to do or to make them realise something that they have ignored is simple; a few words to crack their ego, a few words in the right direction, information manipulation, common enemy building and I have my answer." I responded

"Ugh. Its scares me that you can spout those sorts of things so easily." Hiratsuka mentioned while shuddering.

"But for this situation, I can't do that. When the answer to my questions and the resolution to the problem lies within myself, well I find myself at a dead end. If the answer I need is within myself well that's much harder to find. As someone who can't tell you the meaning of friendship how would I even be able to ask myself whether I love either of them and even more than that whether I'll even be able to recognise that irrational emotion called love. I don't know how to handle the situation so that I'll leave the both of them happy….."

"Hachiman. This situation doesn't call for rationality. I hope that you've realised that." She told me with a stern look on her face.

Her expression melted.

"Honestly I'm slightly jealous of you right now. At least you can worry about these things. But I'll put those feelings aside for this one moment and give you my advice." Sensei declared.

She grabbed my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye.

"Hachiman, this situation as you've realised it already isn't a rational problem. In that case forget you're about your head. Cut off you're rationality from its root. Forget about calculating, plan making, damage reduction, countermeasures, ego breaking and all the rest of the things that you've used up to this time. Forget about hurting anybody at this current point in time. Humans by nature are greedy people, even when they seem like the most selfless you can almost be certain that their doing for some ulterior motive."

"Uh sensei. Aren't you leaning a bit too close to um…. Corruption?" I questioned as she leaned closer and closer.

"Focus! Look the point is that this problem as you say is about you. Or more specifically your happiness. At this point in time, and especially at this point in your life you've got to be selfish. It's an unfortunate world that happiness is born solely from unhappiness and unfortunate struggle. But that's the price we pay for that happiness. So look for it Hachiman! Your happiness! You've spent this past year and a half being essentially one of the most selfless students I know. You deserve it. So be a little selfish."

"Essentially look here and nowhere else." She declared as she pointed to my chest.

"Isn't that a typical line from a shounen manga?" I inquire.

"Hey! Shounen manga can teach good life lessons okay! I mean friendship, justice, happiness, the future….." Hiratsuka began as she started to count all the themes that she could pull.

"I take it that this is gonna be one of the last lessons you'll ever teach me?"

"Yes. So take it to heart okay!" She exclaimed as she started to leave me.

"Thanks. It's not every day but thanks sensei." I thank.

She didn't look back but nodded and raise her hands in agreement as she left me to my own devices.

This is going to be long day….

* * *

Having nothing to do I trudged back home, hoping that I could at least be comfortable whilst thinking over the situation I was in. Adjusting my wonky blazer slightly to make myself look presentable to the family. Slowly I opened the door

"I'm home." I repeat for the millionth time.

"Oh Onii-chan! Welcome back. Alright day? Feeling regretful over lost opportunities yet?" Komachi asked inquisitively.

"You know that those sorts of questions aren't cute right? And you know that I don't regret." I responded curtly.

"Yeah yeah. "To regret is to reject your past self". I've heard it before nii-chan." Komachi bemoaned.

She walked up to me and inspected my face. Oi your Onii-chan isn't a statue in an art gallery.

"Disregarding that. Did something happen Onii-chan?"

Is my imouto an esper? Ah no she must have spectator or something… How the hell can see get that from looking just at my face.

"Gotcha! Look, look that face you made after I said that told me everything I needed. High points! Entering double points round!" Komachi exclaimed.

Komachi your brother isn't a round of quiz up or whose wants to be a millionaire.

"Nii-chan. enough of the muttering okay. Tell me what happened." She demanded.

"Your nii-chan has reach new heights in the past afternoon. I have received not one but two confessions."

"Ehh! How!? That's impossible. For onii-chan to have such an opportunity like that!?" Komachi cried out.

"See onii-chan has charm points Komachi. Subtle ones yes but there nonetheless."

She seemed to accept it reasonable quickly. That's my imouto for you! We share a great bond.

"So who are they? Who's the lucky one nii-chan!" Komachi begged.

I suspect that my eyes turned sullen at that point in time.

"That's the reason for my distress Komachi. Its Yukinoshita and Yuigahama. I haven't chosen either and I'm struggling to find out who to choose. "

"I see. I see. You know onii-chan. You're much nicer than you think you are. You're obviously worrying about them as well right? Anyways Komachi supports you fully. Komachi approves!" She declared as she stuck her thumb as a sign of support.

I sighed. As much as I would like to her support doesn't save me much burden. All it does help with is the introductions to the family. Wait why I am I thinking of this now! I've got an immediate problem to solve now.

"Nii-chan! I trust you okay! Ponder the depths of your heart for a bit! Since you've pretty much gotten into a good university with a scholarship you can worry about your "girl problems" all you want! I'll cook dinner so ponder deeply kay!" Komachi declared.

I left the living room and entered my basic bedroom, dropped my bad somewhere and flopped onto the bed. At that point in time I realised something important!

Wasn't I'll acting a lot like a riajuu now?! With the whole worrying about a girlfriend thing and the flopping on to bed like I'm a teenager in heat. Ahh screw it! It's no time to be acting like this now.

Feeling around my bed, the mattress suddenly became much warmer and more comfortable…

Ugh…Crap…..Can't focus…..gotta sleep for a bit….

* * *

High rise apartment- Yukino Yukinoshita's apartment.

Ugh. Was that really necessary? Did I have to tell him? What sort of demon possessed me at that time? Why tell him of feelings that I have no idea how to express anyway?

Unlocking the door to my apartment became a whole lot harder all of a sudden. My arms weighed far heavier than normal. This feeling isn't particularly pleasant.

Inspecting the room and finding everything as I had left it I flopped to the nearest chair. Thoughts weighing things down.

""I wasn't looking for an answer." That's got to be the first lie I've made." I muttered to myself.

Of course I wanted answer. I was still a girl, who still loves a boy the same way as the rest.

But of course he'd realise that I'd want one. He's just that good. Maybe it's one of the reasons why I like him.

I'm being selfish aren't I?

I who hasn't realised the root cause of all of this, have imposed on the one I supposedly love a heavy burden. I had noticed briefly that Yuigahama-san was there listening as well. I can't imagine the pain I've caused to the both of them.

But I suppose wallowing in it won't help. I've laid all my cards out on the table. I just need to see what the lies in the future and see whether I can't sort my jumbled feelings into an expressible form.

RING, RING!

Walking up to the voice com and pressing the talk button I heard a familiar voice.

"Yukinon. It's me. Can we talk?" echoed the voice of Yuigahama Yui, my friend of sorts and since starting from this evening-love rivals or at least that's what normally the relationship of two girls who liked the same guy.

I opened the door. An awkward silence came in. It seems like she had been trying to pick up the courage to speak to me.

"Yukinon. I just want to say congratulations for confessing to him."

"It's nothing that deserves applaud." I tell her.

"I've probably hurt people in this act of mine. He and you included." I mentioned.

"No. No. No. Don't worry about me Yukinon! I've done my bit as well. I confessed not long after you. So we are on equal standings now!"

"So officially we are now love rivals!" Yuigahama declared.

"You're quite an amazing person Yuigahama-san. You can still remain cheerful at a time like this. Even though the chances are our friendship would be ruined-"

"Stop! Don't say another word. Don't make me feel guiltier Yukinon. I'm just as happy as I can be…..When your opponent is somehow you admire well its best to stay positive!" She declared.

"You're a worthy opponent Yuigahama-san. Even worthier than me is some respects…." I trailed off

"Anyways! That's all I wanted to tell you! See you tomorrow!" She farewelled.

I closed the door behind her and sighed.

This hurts far too much. Love is all spice and sweetness. Don't give me that crap. Clutching my chest I thought of only one thing…..

It hurts like hell…

* * *

As she closed the door behind me and the dull thud of the door echoed distantly in my ear, my tears began to flow.

"Yukinon. I'm sorry…. I lied…It hurts like hell." I whispered.

* * *

Hmm. I'm actually quite pleased on how it turned out. I had a few doubts but it turned out okay at least. Hopefully that set the story nicely. Be prepared for a bit of conflict, soul searching and above all some love. Hopefully I can do these characters justice but let's see about that. Anyway review and like if you enjoyed it. Feedback welcome and necessary!

AsheriteAbyss13-coming to a computer near you.


	2. That Path

Thanks for supporting the last chapter of the path of thorns. I was slightly surprised to find that I got good reviews for it. I hope to continue its popularity with this chapter. Once again I hope that this doesn't become OCC but after the last chapter I think I've gotten a bit better at them.

I don't own Oregairu; it belongs to Wataru Watari who is doing a great job of it I must say.

* * *

That path

It was dark…

Two halves….

Of a dark figure…Oddly familiar.

"I'm sorry" one said…

I couldn't see who it was that the [other me] was speaking to.

The [Other] one said the same thing.

"I'm sorry." The other said once again to an unknown person.

As if somehow shone at spotlight at the darkness, light began to pierce the darkness. But it was not a nice light, it was a searing one. One that hurt my eyes for a fraction of a second. The unknown figures revealed.

"_Yuigahama?"_

"_Yukinoshita?"_

They held back their tears. Simply nodding to the two [Me]s. Any fool could tell that they were about to cry. Eyes watering, they summarily they whispered a quiet [its okay] and left the scene.

Yukinoshita Yukino who was the strongest girl I've seen. Reduced to tears.

Yuigahama Yui who was always cheerful broken.

The two halves did nothing. They simply stared into the distance not comprehending.

It tried to reach for them but…

The gap…..

Widen…..

The two halves merged into one. One [ME]. One instigator. One devilish man who failed to see it happen. Realising far too late…..to save…

It continued to walk. To the place where I recognised was my house.

But Komachi wasn't there.

My parents weren't.

All alone.

It locked himself my room. [My] lair….

"You've been all alone all this time, it should be alright….right?" It asked itself with a forced grin and pain rapidly convulsing.

[Fade to Black]

[It] was back. In another room.

[Mental asylum]

[Strait Jacket]

"can't handle" some disjointed voice said.

[It]? No me.

I stared at the glass window.

I saw them again.

Older but still as beautiful. The two of them. Pited looks on their faces.

They left me to rot…

I continued to see.

Other me's

One with one of them by my side.

Another with the other by my side.

One where I committed suicide.

One where the two died immediately after.

One where one broke up with me.

One where I cheated.

I continued to see beyond this.

All of them went back to me

All of the things that could happen.

I saw or I thought he saw.

I screamed…..

I ran…..

I fell…

[Onii-chan! Wake up. Dinner's ready…]

I awoke startled. I saw my little sister's face looking displeased.

"Jeez Onii-chan. I told you to go ponder not sleep. Come on dinners ready." Komachi urged.

"Hm. Oni-chan doesn't feel like it too much. Bug me later okay Komachi." I told her dispassionately.

Komachi sighed

"Onii-chan just because you've got a problem doesn't mean you have to kill yourself over it. Come on just eat you can ponder and try again later."

Not taking no for an answer my little sister dragged me out of bed. Seeing my little sister care so much for me made me go along with her plans. She sat me down on the dinner table. Its seems that she set me my favourite food of curry.

"There you go Onii-chan. Your favourite. Hope that this helps okay." Komachi offered slightly worriedly.

I began to eat. But the food just didn't taste good as it normally would. I ate it for fear of worrying Komachi.

"Was it good?" She asked when I had finished.

"Um. Yeah." I said with an attempt to sound happy.

And it was indeed an attempt. I can never bring fame to my acting abilities however that particular act of happiness was indeed one of the worse. It didn't take long for Komachi to realise that I was faking it again.

"Onii-chan. Your acting skills suck. Tell me what's wrong." She demanded.

"Nothing. It's just…..Huh…I don't know." I responded as I shook my head.

"Onii-chan. You know if you don't want to I'm sure they would…."

"But what about them? How would they feel? They put their feelings on the line. I have no idea how to respond. I don't know the way to keep them both happy…" I cried out frustrated.

"I know that Onii-chan has no idea about romance but it's definitely not just about the other person's…."

"Happiness? Yeah I know that but….."

"You don't know that! You're beating yourself. Trying to find a perfect solution where the both can come out clean. But even if you somehow made them happy you wouldn't be. Even if you successfully play match-maker you wouldn't be happy."

"But…"

"But nothing Onii-chan! You haven't realised it haven't you? That they want your happiness as much as they want theirs. That's why they didn't ask for an answer immediately. They know that you needed to think about your own happiness."

"If you haven't realised this. If you haven't realised that fact, then you can't ever be in a relationship. If you don't learn to think for yourself then want are you going to be but a doormat? You have known that too much of anything is a bad thing since god knows when. Your own selflessness, your inability to realise want you want is your true weakness Onii-chan."

"But how? I never….."

"That's what you need to find out Onii-chan. Forget about the situation entirely. Imagine that they haven't confessed to you. Think as selfishly as possible. If some mind reader was to read your mind then what is your heart's deepest desire…"

I nodded and thanked her quietly and left the dining room. I had a lot to think about. It seems that my little sister is better than me when it comes to romance. I shook with frustration.

I dragged my feet to my room and summarily dropped my entire weight onto my bed.

"That nightmare plagued in my mind far too much…." I mused grimly.

"My happiness huh? I never thought of it that way."

My memories of Hiratsuka's lecture began to resurface.

"_Be selfish. You deserve to be happy."_

"I hate this." I cried.

* * *

Next Day- Yukinoshita Yukino

The day went on like a blur. It was far too quickly over. As if the entire day wanted me to experience the next part of the day.

There wasn't any getting out of it. I would have to face the consequences of my actions yesterday.

Of my unexplainable love of the boy Hachiman Hikigaya. Who my heart had longing for but couldn't explain it to me.

Each step felt harder than the next…..

I'm being far too melodramatic about it….

"I love him. Isn't that the most important thing?"

But I felt that something was missing.

Entering the room he alone was there.

"Hikigaya-kun." I acknowledged perhaps a little too stiffly.

"Yukinoshita-san."

"Yuigahama isn't here. She called in sick." The mentioned to me straight to the point

The awkwardness between us was harrowing. This wasn't what I wanted. I wanted to tell him. What was the point of all this then?

I didn't understand it myself. I was naïve. Did I expect things to stay the same?

I truly didn't understand anything. I didn't know what I wanted.

I breathed a heavy sigh.

What was the point in me being here?

At this point in time, I felt weak, it was like a cross examination being done on my ego.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of. I don't even know anymore." I told him not even knowing what to say.

"I don't understand my own feelings. That's is key in this matter. I don't understand why I like you. Only this fleeting idea of being next to you would be warm and happy. I'm struggling to find the reason why I would do all of this."

"Oh. So rare to see the strong Yukinoshita broken and lost."

"No. I was always broken. It's just that someone put good glue on me. But what was broken ultimately remains broken. What was lost still remain once lost. You can't get rid of that." I explained downcast.

"Inferiority complex huh?"

"I suppose. I admit losing to you isn't particularly nice but humbling at the very least."

"She hadn't mentioned whether I had won that "battle royal" thing"-

"It doesn't really matter what sensei says. I felt that I lost therefore you've won anyway."

A silence came over us at that point.

"To be honest, I haven't been able to choose either way"-

"I never needed one." I mentioned tersely.

Almost immediately I regretted it. Hachiman's face contorted to anger.

"Don't give me that crap." He whispered barely being heard but enough to seep poison in his words.

"You're obviously lost in this situation. You don't understand what you want. Don't give me that crap. You're lying I can tell. It's not a half truth, look at it from another way type deal. It's a lie." He repeated with added vehemence.

"And I'm the same." He whispered.

I started to shake.

He left the club room in a hurry. I didn't see his face as he left.

I felt hot tears running down. I looked up to the ceiling and cried silently.

"I hate this." I declared to no one in particular but myself.

* * *

Hachiman Hikigaya & Yukinoshita Yukino (lines alternate between the two of them)

I ran. I didn't care where I went. I wanted to escape. It was unreasonable of me…

To tell him that. I'm pathetic. Yes I've said it myself. I'm pathetic…

Somebody like me who couldn't even sort his own thoughts had no right to berate her like that….

It's making me feel frightened… I always thought that I had control over my own self….

But it turns out that I'm nothing but a brat who is frightened by this…

But why was I frightened?... What was I scared of?

I'm scared of it breaking…

What breaking?...

Me and her…..

Oh that's right…it's the same….the same as the past…

Relationships where fragile things. They were all smiles and laughter that first day. I even made friends whom at that time I naively thought I would be friends with forever

But as days continued. With lack of similarities with them our "friendship" fell apart.

They split away from me. I could have sworn that some of them said "Hikigaya. Who's that?" That hurt.

Their admiration for me turned to jealousy. My abilities where put to the test. New fashion trends the next day that just "happened" to be the opposite of what I like. All in a bid to isolate me.

Books defaced. Names called. Factions within the classroom just to treat me badly. The nicer ones ignored me. The worse ones the ones who acted nice but didn't help. At the time I was lulled in by their sweet words of "do your best" and "it'll be okay". Now I hate them….

But I clung… That was my worse mistake….to him….who was everybody's friend but most of all to me… His words subdued them…made me happy….for a bit…but as I turned around….

Their sweet words had betrayed me. Behind my backs the jeers increased. Mocking increased this time with weird kissing noises. Calls of my eventual downfall. I did as all kids did; I cried.

Their hatred intensified. Worsened. And all he could do was force as smile. The sweetness was gone….

One would think that I would stray away from them again. But somewhere inside me I wished for something new. So I was lulled into "her". On hindsight she was the same. She was "nice" [too sweet]. She would talk to me [far too much]. Lulled by [fake] happiness [one sided]. That made the betrayal [own fault] worse.

For hope is….

is on the same coin as despair…

One strengthens the other….

Hope is found stronger past despair….despair made worse when hope is destroyed..

So I tried to escape that…that thing that I despised…[Fear].

I held no hope for others. Thinking that I was above them…I became a loner…All for the sake of removing myself from that thing that I despised [fake] [relationships].

I acted above them. Acted like I wanted to change things for the better. All for the sake of my pride…..

But aiming hatred at something was the same as "fearing something"…

Deep down I knew that all that talk of changing the world was my defensive reaction….out of fear of that same pain…

Closing my feelings. Acting all mighty. All to remove myself from the pain of "nice girls".

But I met him. He was different…..of course I hated him at the start. He didn't fit anything about people that I knew.

I hadn't expected much out of high school and for the most part I was justified. There was nothing but people underneath their own delusions, fakers, overly prideful, rejecters, and haters. It disgusting. But above all of that I found her who was even more prideful, even more of a faker, but also alone.

He didn't conform to anything. Out of all the people I've faced only he put a good fight. He was convincing in a perverted sense. He was different that why I love him. He didn't act like those people before. He didn't admire me, in fact he would squabble with me. He didn't seek me out romantically. Now that I think about it the reason is simple; I love him because he was different.

It's not easy getting rid of the things you hate. People who declare that they don't hate aren't truly people. It makes up who we are as much as our happiness does. As it stands that I found it odd that those two, who represented all I hated where different. Genuine to fault. And so my heart became to hope again. But my mind, my scared mind told me off, closed my heart once more to that painful wish.

It's because I love him that I realise that what I needed wasn't to change the world. What it boiled down to was that somewhere in my heart I wanted someone to be on the same level as I was. Who could understand even a tiny portion of the pain I felt. I wanted everyone to be on the same level as me so that I could be comforted.

And only now do I realise that my words where there to merely protect myself from that pain. In my heart I still wanted it. It explains why I went to Orimoto and I why I came back to that place again and again. For all my complaining, no matter how contradictory it felt I was there because it was different, because it was thorny and painful. If my true longing wanted someone to understand and my scarred mind hated nice [fake] relationships then it stands that the only pathway left is the thorny one. Where I'll hurt myself and the others around me all for the sake of my selfish but important wish.

And as I'm standing outside my apartment block, soaked in the rain which I hadn't noticed falling on me, I realise that this pain is the proof of what I wanted. That tear soaked berating that he gave me in the clubroom was what I wanted. Someone to shoot me down when I got to high, not some who would tell me to go higher. Someone who would tell me flat out that I'm wrong and not give me a fake smile and say "yes honey".

And as I'm standing outside my house, drenched, not realising how I got here, cold, my mind scared of what's to come surprising I felt a little happier. I knew what I wished for. I wish for the bitterness of relationship, the thorns on the side of the path, the rosebush of sorrow all of them indications of my painful and tearful longing. I couldn't but help but grin slightly. I had a job to do any although the pain will still be there, although for all of us it won't be "fine" I had made this final decision based on the selfishness that I have.

* * *

(End of alternating lines)

Yuigahama Yui

Was it that painful?

I had avoided school…No I had avoided them.

I hadn't wanted to face her and him. It would be too awkward I convinced myself.

What a lie….

It was too painful to me to be in that room.

"Love rivals…..I doubt it…I can't put a good fight. Not against her."

Suddenly the phone rang. I went to pick it up. It was Hachiman...

I nodded. He knew that I'd had called in sick because I was sick.

Even so he told me to meet him. He told me it was important…

And so my heart fluttering again

And left the sinking feeling I had…..

And so I ran to where he called.

* * *

Yukinoshita Yukino

I had expected that call. God knows how I did. I had just enough time to wash myself and get some clothes on. Surprisingly past all that tension I felt a little happier. Even though I didn't know what to expect I was okay knowing I knew I had wanted from all of this.

And so I ran.

* * *

Yeah so that the end of this chapter. Hope that it wasn't too confusing or OOC. Please tell me if it was because I simply don't have a good eye for these things. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to deal with the two of them as in-depth as I possibly as I can in the next chapter because I feel as if it's wrong to shove aside any of the characters like that. Anyways I hope that you can review and like as you did before. The last chapter got the most reviews in any one if my stories in such as short space of time so I thank you all for your support.

AsheriteAbyss13-Still wondering as many of you are (I think) when season two will have a confirmed release date.


	3. The Gate Opens for Him, Her and Her

Hi it's me again! Time for another chapter of the Path of Thorns. This should be the climax of this plot! Take your votes everyone who am I gonna pick? Well it's not that hard figure out if you think about it. Anyways please enjoy and remember that I don't own Oregairu at all.

* * *

The gate opens for him, her and her.

First view-Hiratsuka Shizuka

It's 6pm. I'm outside the Hikigaya household.

No no I'm not here for a forbidden student relationship. Well at least not sense. However the does concern a certain troublesome student who got himself into a sticker situation than normal.

As I find myself thinking of his situation, I find myself becoming jealous. How did he get the opportunity faster than I did?

Holding back the tears, I knocked on the door only to find that little sister Hikigaya had answered the door.

"Yahallo sensei! What brings you here?" She greeted in a happy manner.

"I'm here for Hikigaya-kun."

"Huh? Surely not sensei! It's bad enough that my brothers got"- She began her delusions running wild

"Not like that. It's to do with his university entrance." I shot her down dispassionately.

"Oh. Well either way you've missed him. He said he had some "important business" to do." She responded.

"Oh. That's interesting. Elaborate please." I asked my mind getting interested.

"I can't tell you much but okay. Well I think it was about 5pm when Onii-chan came home. He was drenched. As if he wasn't paying much attention to the fact that it was raining. Oddly he seemed relaxed and determined. It was definitely a rare sight for Onii-chan to be that determined. Anyway he went to his room, took a shower, and came back out with his best clothes. Now if I can remember it was a grey vest with a navy blue shirt and black jeans. I asked him where he was going and but he replied with "its important business".

"Hmn. It's seems that Hikigaya is making a move. A big one at that." I replied to her story.

"Oh. I see, I see. So wait he is planning to..."His little sister began.

"Yep." I responded nodding.

Oh this is interesting. I hope things go well for them. I enter the house.

"I think I'll wait for him for a bit. Your parents aren't at home are they?"

"No. There aren't here. Business trip of some reason. Not that I mind too much." She replied.

I grinned to myself. I may as well mark this date. For who and who though that's a question I'll find out.

* * *

Szazreiya- Hikigaya Hachiman- 6:15pm.

I tried to get myself comfortable on the seat. I was eating some curry udon. Thankfully today it tasted far better than yesterday. I was waiting for a certain person. A certain person who was late I might add.

I looked at my watch again. No change….. Was time particularly slowing things right now? Did someone use Dialga?

I became restless. A combination of wanting to get this over with and the apprehension of what's to come.

I checked my watch for the millionth time or so.

"I just get here already." I muttered underneath my breath.

People where already beginning to stare. No doubt they realised that I was waiting for something.

"I bet you he was stood down."

"Nah with those eyes?"

Wait did my observational skills increase in level?

No wait! I didn't need that kind of thing to increase in level.

Just get here already!

"Hiki! Yahallo." Cried out Yuigahama Yui.

"Hello Yuigahama." I acknowledged.

She was wearing a pink shirt with the words LOVE LIFE stickered to the front. That coupled with the standard blue jeans and white fur jacket Yuigahama looked right at home compared to her surroundings.

But she was nervous. Anyone could tell. Fidgeting constantly. Not focusing on any particular thing but having her eyes wandering. All the signs pointed to that eventuality.

"Let's go." I told her.

"Huh? I though….." She began.

"It's important Yuigahama. Do you want to do it here?"

She shook her head.

So I lead her to the nearby park.

Away from anyone else.

Underneath one of those verandas with seats

I took one breath. And steadied myself. I was acting like some lame ass guy trying to confess.

Except the situation was reversed.

"Yuigahama. I want to start by saying thank you."

"For what?" She asked uncertainly.

"You've made me realise something. That I wasn't entirely correct."

"You're different. Far more different than most girls I've known."

"You're a "nice girl". But not a normal one. You're not deceptively nice. You're not too sweet. You act just like the others." I started to list."

"Those girls tore at my being. The vulnerable me. The old one who wished desperately."

"But you were genuine. Even though I was like this you didn't reject me or shun me."

"Wait where this going is?" She asked.

"You've made me realise that even if it's just you not all 'nice girls' are deceptive heart breakers. That I was blind to the whole truth. Not everything is doom and gloom even though most can only be called that."

"Yet despite all of this. "Thank You" is only my first word."

She looked at me expectantly. Wondering whether her feelings would be matched.

"I'm sorry….."

The silence took over….

"But despite all this I'm sorry…."

My voice dropped. A second or maybe an hour past….

"You aren't the one…..I've made my decision and it's not you…." I began again.

She was sniffling. This much I expected. That's why it hurts. I've spent a good while of my time trying not to get involved with people so I could avoid all of this.

But I had to end it here. If this continues it'll hurt more. I have to end it…..

"It's not as if I have anything against you. It's just that"-

"It's not me. That all there is to it right?" She interrupted.

"Yeah." I told her shortly.

"Well on hindsight that seems like the obvious outcome. Even though I wasn't put off by your personality I doubt things would work to well. I think you understand this…I can't make you happy…"

"That's all there is to it right?" She asked again but not to me.

She was asking herself. She was berating and doubting her past self. She wondered why it took her so long to see such obvious truths. She was trying to affirm to herself that she had no chance in the first place and therefore she had no reason to feel sad. But that failed. She held back the tears.

I grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at me. I did something very unlike me…

"Cry." I told her.

"It's okay. Cry. You don't have a reason not to. If you don't cry then all of what you did becomes invalid. You shouldn't try to reject what you have done. You can't change things. I'm sorry that I couldn't make you happy."

"I can't promise you anything actually. I can't promise you that'll all get better because I can't see the future."

"Therefore cry. Let your unhappiness flow out now. It'll hurt more if you keep it in. Trust me I know."

And so she cried.

"It's okay Hikki. Thank you for telling me. I'm kinda glad that you took this long…"

"Why? Wouldn't it hurt more the longer I left it?"

She shook her head.

"Yes it's true that it does hurt more but at least you though over it. I bet you tried to come up with a solution to make us both happy."

"And above all I'm glad that my first love was as eye opening as you. You taught me things I wouldn't have known had I never met you. You taught me how to deal with people in others ways and other things. But even above all of that.."

"You taught me the feelings of love and the pain that comes soon after."

Her tears began to flow again

I this case I'd better tell you before my tears continue to flow again."

"Don't be sorry."

She was tearing up now. Her tears falling like a raging storm of sorrow and unhappiness. Of heartbreak and pain.

"We're friends right?" She asked.

"Sure."

"Ahh Hikki's first friend. I'm glad got that at least." She mused as if she got the consolation prize in a game.

"She's lucky isn't she?" she asked softly.

"Yeah" I told her.

I turned my back on her and walked away to the next place.

This wasn't over.

Not for her.

Not for me.

Not for the other.

And for the first time in my life I felt truly sorry for someone.

"God I hate harems….." I muttered.

* * *

Overlooking hill-same park-Hachiman Hikigaya

She was probably waiting for me.

I was probably late.

I was exhausted. I've haven't done so much running in my entire life.

But something was egging me on to run faster.

Even though my spine was about to collapse.

Even though I was gasping for breath.

Even though my legs where turning to jelly.

Even though I was sweaty.

Even though I was late.

Even though I was afraid.

Even though I was uncertain.

I reached the stairs.

The final steps. The final ascension.

I am being dramatic but that what I'm feeling.

I climbed or trudged up the stairs. Each step hard to take.

I looked up and the first thing I saw was the lights. It was getting dark but the town seems to be at full gear. The lamps on either side of me began to flicker and flash. The stairway was flooded with white light.

What sort of red carpet was this?

I got the top of the stairs.

But something had exceeded the lights.

Had exceeded the town.

Had exceeded the heavy ascension.

Had exceed all my expectations.

It was Yukino Yukinoshita.

There she was sitting on one of the benches with her back to the view. With her eyes not looking at any particular thing.

Beauty was and is an understating way to describe Yukinoshita Yukino.

She was a masterpiece.

She was better than works of art.

She was stunning.

Yes I am being overly dramatic but that was how I felt.

She was wearing a white causal blouse with a black light jacket. A lightly patterned thigh length skirt Silvery boots finished her outfit. She had a small bag on her shoulder with Pan san embroidered on it. One word wasn't going to make up how stunning she looked so I'm not going to try.

As I made it up the steps her eyes began to widen and focus on me.

In a matter of seconds I was standing in front of her. Breathing heavily.

"Hikigaya-kun. How nice of you to join me. I was getting tired of waiting." She said.

So she said. But my eyes detected a hint of worry on her face. I wondered if she was worried about being stood down. Again something unexpected.

"So, what are you here to talk about?" She asked bluntly.

I wasn't sure whether she was being threatening or whether this was a defensive reaction to hide her worry.

I moved on.

"I want to tell you something."

"It's about my wish and it concerns you…No it concerns of all of us. You, Yuigahama and me."

"I've realised something in the rain. I acted and thought as selfishly at that point."

"And all it boils down to is my selfish happiness."

"Throughout my life I've been rejected through and through. But somewhere in my being I didn't want to give it up. I wanted to continue. And so I did. And continued to feel that pain until I became numb and gave up."

"I stopped caring. I closed this heart of mine and stopped. This time to stop the world rejecting me, I rejected the world. Even now I don't think I'm wrong. I still think that this world is wrong for rejecting me for no reason. You probably think the same."

She nodded hesitantly.

"I'm not so arrogant as to think that you and I think the same but I think this may apply to you as it does to me; We both want something to call our own."

"I don't want something sweet anymore. I've stopped wanting that. Orimoto proved that. I want something bitter but real. I don't need their fake lies."

"I don't care about being in pain anymore."

"This is my wish."

"This is what I have decided."

"I love you Yukino Yukinoshita."

She looked at me in unbelieving eyes. All the coldness and hesitation left her eyes. She didn't tear up but she was shaking and trembling. I think she wanted to look away so I did what I did to Yuigahama. I grabbed her shoulders.

"Does that change anything though? About where we are?" She asked.

"I'm not sure at all. Hell I'm pretty sure that the thing that I've chosen will hurt you. I don't want that but I want my happiness and yours as well."

"Although I can't promise you anything. Although I can't tell you for certain. Even though I'm corrupted. Even though I'm all of this. I still want to love you. I still want you to love me."

I gave her time to speak.

She breathed a bit more and steadied herself.

"You're right. I acted the way I did simply to avoid getting hurt. But now at the moment that my true feelings where made clear to me even though it's really unlike me I fell in love with the most unlikely of people. To the person who I had once had no intentions of being friends with. The person whom I thought was contrary to my plans."

"And it's not despite of it, it's because of it that I love you. You can comfort me in way that no man who willing lets me go can. You can stop me because you aren't impressed by my "perfection". You tore through everything and found "me"."

"This doesn't mean I wish to change though. Nor does it mean that I want you to change. In fact I would hate it if you change even for me."

"I love you Hikigaya-kun."

"No. I love you Hachiman." She told me again for the third time.

My heart skipped a beat. I wasn't used to being called that.

"I love you Yukino." I told her.

She blushed, she tried to stay strong but it failed. She was looking the most vulnerable that I've seen her.

I took the opportunity to surprise her.

Grabbing her shoulder again, I pulled her closer. She didn't realise what I was doing till the last second. I closed the gap between our lips, narrowly avoiding her nose. I think at that time she closed her eyes.

And at that moment I kissed Yukinoshita Yukino. I tasted around for that split second. It was a mixture of sweetness and freshness. I hadn't noticed it before but her scent was overwhelming this close. Was it my love creating a stronger delusion? Whatever it was I enjoyed it.

"Hikigaya-kun. Perhaps it'll be best to clean your mouth before you try that again." She told me curtly, almost back to her old self.

"Does that mean I have the opportunity to then?" I asked.

"Well I never tasted a kissed before, let alone a curry udon kiss. I must say it's not so bad." She told me.

I grinned happily as I led her down.

As I led my Yukino down the steps.

Steps which became lighter to the both of us.

* * *

Outside the Hikigaya household.

Whelp I got some explaining to do then.

"I'm home!" I declared as I opened the door.

"Welcome back." Both Hiratsuka sensei and Komachi greeted.

"So how did it go?" They asked.

"Who knows? I'll have to wait a couple of years to see how it went."

I left them with that cryptic message that wasn't really one as well. I went to my room and plopped on my bed.

It was tiring but it was worth it.

* * *

Inside Yukino's apartment.

I was happy to no end.

I was ecstatic

I was grinning like an idiot.

People would have wondered whether I was Yukino Yukinoshita at the time.

I quickly removed my clothes and put on my pajama's.

I needed the sleep. I couldn't get too excitable that I ruin my health.

RING RING RING!

I picked up my phone. On it was a single solitary word.

CONGRATULATIONS.

My smiles died down when I saw then sender.

Yui Yuigahama.

My friend.

My love rival.

My defeated opponent.

"I've won Yuigahama-san. But I am sorry." I said aloud half hoping that she could hear.

The gate has opened for him, me and her.

* * *

The end of this chapter is here. No don't worry there will be some more to come so don't worry too much about that. Hopefully that was satisfying. Hopefully I did Yui some justice instead of shoving her completely aside. To all those who have predicted this eventuality congratulations! Although it was pretty obvious, it's an achievement in my book.

Hopefully you will continue to support this Fanfiction of mine by following, favouriting and reviewing apporiately.

I don't own Oregairu. I won't be here if I did.


	4. Graduation, Date, Coffee

Well it's been a while hasn't it? Sorry I had exams that went for a bit. Anyway aside from that here is the next instalment of the Path of Thorns. You may find that the title no longer really applies from this point on from the story since I have no confidence in making it a heart wrenching story involving love triangles, squares or webs. Still I hope that you will still enjoy the story nonetheless.

I don't own Oregairu

P.S Volume ten is killing me!

* * *

Graduation, Date, Coffee

Day of Graduation-Date unspecified.

"Now it is time for the Valedictorian speech." The principal's voice rung out.

"This year's speech will be done by Yukino Yukinoshita; the highest ranked in this year's graduating class."

There was a shuffle of unrest. Everyone expected it. She was, is and always will be the highest in our year. In a high respectable manner filled with grace and the makings of a queen she flitted her way up to the podium. In the sight of such overwhelming beauty the boys from each year began to swoon.

A mixture of low swooning and breaths of displeasure where evident.

Well it was to be expected really. She was essentially the most popular and noticeable girl within the school. Perfect in basically everything this school had to offer. If she was a RPG character I'm pretty sure that her passive skill would be perfection.

"Woah. Yukinon's so pretty today!" Cried out Yui Yuigahama.

Even I had to agree she was immensely pretty today. Perhaps it was the special day but even more than she normally was, she was breathtakingly beautiful.

I heard Yui mumble something but I thought nothing of it.

She cleared her throat on the loudspeaker. After catching everybody's attention she began to speak.

"I am the valedictorian for this year; Yukino Yukinoshita."

"I am indeed grateful for this opportunity to speak to you all. I must thank the staff members and the Principal for allowing me this honour."

She cleared her throat once more.

"In my three years as a high schooler, I have met a wide range of people. Some likable, disagreeable, loveable and some even life changing. But amongst all these people none of them lived a life they were unhappy with. They lived their high school live adhering to their own beliefs. Honestly as I think now that those people were wondrous to me."

"I so as the valedictorian I have only one thing to say to you all. I one simple thing."

"That is life for yourself. I realise that this may seem odd especially when many of us have been taught that we must adhere to rules and obligations however when it comes down to it you only live life for yourself. I am not telling you all to be selfish but rather to do things on your own terms, on your own decisions. If you are helping someone then do it because you want to, not because of pressure nor obligation. If you decide your life's path then do so with your own volition not for parents or friends."

"In the end you must life your own life. In the end only you can blame yourself if you regret. In the end only you can achieve your dreams. In the end only you can find happiness for yourself."

"Thank you."

Ending her resolute speech which voiced her true feelings she bowed to the applause of the entire student body and the staff. Certain members of the crowd and staff clapped harder than most, I included.

"Thank you, Yukinoshita-san for that rousing speech. We will begin the receiving the graduation certificates. As it has been a tradition in this school we will present the top three ranked students of the graduating class with their certificates first." The principal called out

"In first place; Yukino Yukinoshita."

She walked gracefully to the place allotted to her. It seems that in the minds of all the boys she was walking in an area of Sakura tree with the petals falling.

"In second place: Hayama Hayato."

It was to be expected after all. He was mister perfection after all. He rose from his seat in the crowd and walked towards the stage. The girls swooned this time and I swear rose flowers must have grown from his presence.

"In third place: Hachiman Hikigaya."

I got no standing ovation. Murmurs was all I got. It was to be expected but at least clap or something. As I got to the stage Yukino was covering her mouth. Tch. at least give some appreciation.

The principal gave us our certificates and shook our hands. The cameras flashed directed towards us. Even from my high vantage point I could still see Yuigahama, Hiratsuka sensei, my parents and even Komachi in her black blazer.

The rest of the ceremony went without incident.

* * *

Service Clubroom in the afternoon close to 7pm

Soubu High's after ceremonies always took too long. They were notorious.

They weren't here yet. Again it was to be expected, after all they had more people to care for than I did. As for me I'd already done the farewells that I needed to do after all it was just another convenience as a loner that I'd found.

Still I'd wish they'd hurry it up. It wasn't as if I was lonely but any more and I'd be wasting time.

But even as I thought of those things the door opened. Not violently but still resolutely. Not softly but gracefully. I would doubt that I would ever find another person whom I could recognise based on their entrance to classroom. Turning my head towards the person, my eyes glanced at the person whom my mind knew from the very beginning was there.

"Ara. It seems like you knew I was coming." Yukinoshita told me.

"I didn't. Somehow I knew it was you opening that door." I replied.

She pouted. I highly doubt it was genuine but even so….. Well let's just say from this point on I will never have delusions about Totsuka again.

Immediately her pout changed to a look of disgust. No no Yukinoshita-san social chameleons don't become kings!

"Please remove that disgusting look off your face. As your girlfriend I am the most at risk here." She scolded.

No mercy huh? Well I wouldn't have it any other way.

I sat myself down. I would have thought that this clubroom would have been cleared but it seems someone insisted that it be left the same. We sat in our respective seats. Me one on side of the wide table, she on the other…..Wait hold on a minute. I know that we aren't a lovey dovey couple but still this distance…It's like she's about to break up with me.

But it seems like she noticed it too. She motioned me to come over to her. I complied.

"So what are we going to do?" She asked.

"About what? This present situation or-

She shut my lips with a single finger. As expected of a queen. She stared at my eyes with a look of disappointment.

"Hikigaya-kun. Surely the question is obvious and presents itself. This current situation needs no aid or thought. The other two are simply busier than the two of us combined. We are after all largely loners. Please give it some thought I would have thought that my boyfriend would understand."

She really put the emphasis of the word boyfriend huh?

"Right, right. You want to go on a date right? With school over this presents the perfect opportunity, with both of our entrances to our respective colleges secure this presents the perfect opportunity to go on one." I deduced.

It seems that I got the question right judging from the minor blush on her face. Jeez what an indirect way of telling me.

"You are correct. However there is something wrong with your statement. It is not colleges, it is college. You and I are entering the same college. Or are you telling me you didn't realise that.

Huh wasn't she going to some high end college somewhere out of the prefecture or something?

"I was planning on attending our one from the start. It seems that for that one time mine and my parent goals where aligned. It's still high end of course but it seems that they wanted me where they could contact me regularly."

"If being in the college that they wanted was all that it took to be with you then it's not so bad even if I don't normally agree with them." She trailed off with a blush.

To be honest I was worried at the prospect of having a long distance relationship but this allayed most of my fears in that regard. But even then I had an inkling feeling that even if we were separated like that neither of us would find anybody to cheat with. It wasn't a nice thought but….

"But enough that. On to the main problem. Where are we going? You're first up." She commanded.

"Fine I'll think of it later." I complied.

"Oh I expected you to be a little bit more excited at the prospect of having a date."

"Yeah. I'm okay with a date but you've known me for a significant amount of time…"

"Yes, yes lazy to the core. Would rather stay at home for his workplace. Unlikely to get a paying job. Will probably be the worst role model to kids. Will definitely stress future partners." She told me as she counted with her fingers.

It looked like she was okay to continue her assault. So I interrupted her.

"So does that mean you've accepted living a life of stress…?"

She blushed at the implications. Seriously how deredere could she get? Yukino-san stop, stop you'll ruin your carefully built image and in a second or so I'm about to jump into your arms and request to be stroked like a cat…..I know it's the last day but…

It was at that moment that a loud noise erupted from the corridor. Immediately her blushing face went cold and returned to its set in stone neutral face. She proceeded to shoo the inherent pest that was her boyfriend back to the original distance of a two metres away.

Come on Yukino-tan don't be like that! Crap my endearing voice is being used right now! Got to turn off the voice changing necktie!

The sliding door opened with a bang.

It seems that I lied. Apart from Yukino I will now recognise another person by how they opened doors. It was Hiratsuka Shizuka, my teacher and the supervisor to this service club.

Ah no it wasn't just her; her entourage came with her. And by entourage I meant; Totsuka Saika, Zaimokuza Yoshiteru, my own sister Komachi Hikigaya and last but not least Yuigahama Yui.

"So this is where you guys where!" Yuigahama cried out.

"We were waiting for you guys!" Zaimokuza bemoaned.

"Onii-chan something's are more important than being lovey dovey you know?" Komachi scolded.

Yukino glared at them.

GENERAL WINTER GOOOOOO!

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I Hikigaya Hachiman will now introduce to you a very convenient and new edition to the Yukino AC brands; GENERAL WINTER! 9th level of Heeelllll!"

(Sorry this is the main character's delusions acting up)

"You do realise that this was the intended meeting place. If you've forgotten then I suggest you go to the hospital and check for concussion, even if you don't have one now you very well could get one in the next few minutes. If you were intending to play a prank then may suggest going to clown school…..At the very least you'll probably never see us again." Yukino rebuked harshly.

Yukino-chan please get your character straight! Were you kuu kuu, yan yan or tsun tsun? Please don't threaten my little sister and Totsuka like that…..It's okay for the others though.

Seeing my concerned expression she turned her off her ice glare.

She sighed as resolving herself to be surrounded by incompetence. Uhh that sigh wasn't directed to me right Yukinoshita-san? I'm your boyfriend.

"Well we're all here so that's all that matters!" Sensei cheered in an attempt to brighten the mood.

"Right now that we're all here! LETS! GET! IT! ON!" Everyone else cheered.

This isn't the world martial arts tournament nor are we challenging the Iron Fist Tournament!

Everyone (apart from Yukino and I) bought out food, streams and decorations. It seems that we were having a celebration of sorts.

"Welcome to the result night of the Service Club Battle Royale!" Cheered Hiratsuka sensei.

"IN THE BLUE CORNER! THE SERVICE CLUB PRESIDENT AND FOUNDER, OUTSTANDING CAT FANATIC AND PAN-SAN SOMMIELER! YUKINO YUKINOSHITA!"

Please don't make it seem like we're boxing. I know we aren't a typical couple but we certain don't go that far. Plus isn't this sort of thing done before the fight starts not before it ends?

I turned to look at Yukino. She had a pleased look on her face.

THE ARMOURED TITAN WAS KILLED!

"AND IN THE BLACK CORNER! THE POSSESSOR OF THE MYSTIC EYES OF DEAD FISH PERCEPTION, CYINCAL INCARTATE AND THE FOUNDER OF THE HIKIPEDIA! HACHIMAN HIKIGAYA!"

Are my eyes that frightening that they'll cause death to appear?

Continuing in the boxing commentary voice, Hiratsuka-sensei continued.

"Over a year ago I set these two in the greatest ideological battle the world has ever seen!"

"Now it is the time to decide. Over the course of this year and a bit the impartial jury has presided over your actions."

"Now it's the time to vote. Remember this time you want your name on that paper."

They flashed the pieces of paper at as and grinned.

I could almost hear the theme song playing…..

They placed their votes in a black jar.

"Remember the Jury's decision is final."

Sensei please don't have a massive transport montage and a massive time skip to go along with this…..

She decisively opened the black jar and removed all the notes. What was that all for then?

She took a second to look at the notes.

"Well considering the jury's decision and my overwhelming bias…I DECLARE THE WINNER OF THE SERVICE CLUB BATTLE ROYAL TO BE…." Sensei continued

Whoa what was this? I'm totally going with the tension and flow surrounding the place!

She walked to the both of us. She was hiding something behind her back.

An in a complete 180 of her tone.

"The both of you." She declared softly.

She placed a paper crown on both of our heads. Childish as it was the gesture was meant to be significant.

"You two have been trouble cases from the start."

"You two came to me broken and in some ways right now you're both still pretty broken."

"Lonely and lost both of you had ways to deal with things but still when it came down to it you both were still lonely and lost."

"Was it fate or coincidence that both of you came to Soubu, came to me unwillingly of course and subsequently met the rest of you all? I can't answer that, personally I don't care to answer that. When it comes down to it you met and changed your lives for the better."

"There was heart break sure. For some of us that heartbreak continues." She told us as she glanced around the room.

"But if the two of you could be fixed then I reckon the club had fulfilled its purpose. If the world is neither right nor nice then at the very least you can call on the relationships that came from this one room."

"I think the school owns you a debt of gratitude. From enemies to mere distant acquaintances. From fakers, liars, disturbing people, to the near delinquents. From the oppressed to the vilified. From the loners to the popular but lost you've helped them all. You two and these people have cared for these student tirelessly."

"So everyone! Cheers to Soubu High's unsung heroes!"

Everyone raised their glasses.

I don't know how they did it but at that very moment fireworks lit up the night sky around Soubu.

Both of us ran to the windows and saw the people that where lighting the fireworks.

I couldn't see all of them. But I had a feeling that most of all the people we had helped over our year and a bit as the service club was there.

They continued to streak the night sky amongst the loud cheers of the people inside and outside.

"I'll treasure this place…" I told them.

"It may not have been what I was looking for but it was certainly the start…."

"Ahhh Yukinon!" Yuigahama ran up to Yukinoshita and hugged her.

"Yukinon! We have to have a reunion. Every year!" She declared as she pressed her face against Yukino's own.

Yukino tried to placate her by telling her that she'll keep in contact but she still she insisted. Yukino eventually gave in.

It was the normal old scene replayed over and over again.

"Oi. Yurigahama-san, Yurigahama-san. That girl has a boyfriend you know." I told her.

"Oi you two! I told you guys that the winner could order the other to do something right?" Questioned sensei.

We nodded.

"Well then order the other to do something then!"

We blushed, slightly mind you.

"Instructor Hiratsuka! My gracious mind believes that my equal and servant Hachiman and Lady Yukinoshita no longer need that condition to fulfil their hearts desires. I am sure that they have already done 'rac…" The Chunni began.

"Zaimokuza-kun. Do you wish for the last act of the service club to remove your mental state?" Yukino asked threateningly.

"Not that I mind in the slightest but could you not pretend to be giving aid only to breakdown his psyche." I requested her.

"Ara. Hikigaya-kun. Do you want the same treatment?"

"No, please I like to remain the same please." I declared once more.

Her expression melted like her namesake and she laughed. Not a haughty one, not even an angelic one, nor a laugh from the demon. But a normal laugh that came from a normal 19 year old girl.

And so the celebration continued…..

* * *

10pm front gate of the school.

I was waiting for my sister, we needed to get home our parents would be worried if we didn't come home soon.

"Where is she?" I muttered.

RING! RING!

"Wha? Don't be concerned about you? Idiot you're my sis-. I should be more concerned about someone else? Oi don't call your Onii-chan clueless!"

A loud scream was emitted through the phone.

Through the small speaker system the loud voice of Komachi rang out.

"Idiot Onii-chan! Yukino-san! Yukino-san! You can't let your girlfriend go home without you! Forget about me. I'll go with sensei or something! That's beside the point! You have to take Yukino-san it's your right and obligation as the boyfriend!" She shouted.

"I was planning to do that….." I told her.

"What about mom and pops? What they've left the city on holiday?! What convenient timing!"

"But where is she?" I wondered out aloud.

"Where is who? I hope you weren't planning on cheating. Hikigaya-kun."

Hmm well if she wants to play like that...

"No. Oujo-sama I was waiting for you. Come on your steed immediately." I offered.

She blushed visibly. Dere dere Yukino was cute too!

I got on the bike and told her to come with me with me.

She got on without a word. Sorry bike you're gonna have to hold on for a bit. Pedalling was twice as hard as normal

"Home then oujo-sama?"

"No. Let's have our date now. Let's go to some coffee shop or something." She replied.

"Huh? It's 10pm! What do you want to do?" I ask

"Take a bike ride of course, and then talk. We have time. Think of it as a rare impulsive request from me." She told me as she rested her head on my back.

I complied and turned the bike into the direction of town.

I pedalled and although it was hard to pedal I barely thought of those things. Her gentle breathing was making more excited than normal. I couldn't tell whether she was asleep or not. Amazingly the stars chose this day to light the night sky up.

In a manner unlike me I looked at the stars and felt small.

Stop every now and again to take a rest and admire the view of the city that I got. Throughout the whole bike ride she was silent. I could tell that she was aware but she was silent as if she spent most of this time absorbing what she saw and felt. I wasn't sure if I was right but somehow it felt right.

I rode on cycling onwards to the coffee shop that I knew opened till late.

The city was just as vibrant and wonderful as the stars. It was a bad comparison but still…

As we came closer to the café I told her we were getting closer.

She nodded in reply. It was very odd to have her this silent.

"Hey Hachiman."

My heart skipped a beat. Something was up if she was calling me by my first name.

"What would have happened if we never met?" she asked

"Who knows? I certainly don't. I never took you for a sentimental one Yukino."

Her heart bet faster. I could tell. We were still quite unused to this.

"I'm not. It's definitely not in my character to care normally but seeing the stars and the city make me feel so small. It makes me less of a façade if I feel the smallest part of me. So because of that it got me thinking."

"Hmm. So you thinking of anything else?" I asked her.

"I was wondering the name of this café of yours but it seems like I don't have to ask."

"Oh a detective are we? Good girl Yukino." I teased.

She grabbed my ahoge and pulled.

"Ouch." I told her in mock pain.

"I'll take that as your punishment." She told me.

"Hai, hai. Well we're here." I told her.

I parked at the nearest bicycle rack. I put on my long coat and headed towards the bright café lights.

But she stopped me and pulled on my sleeves.

"Hikigaya-kun. It's nee-chan's car…" Her voice trembled.

She pointed to the expensive red car convertible. I couldn't recognise the make not that I would of recognised it normally anyways. That wasn't the main problem though. Yukino seemed a little scared. It was unlike her to be vulnerable. Perhaps it wasn't fear but more of an underlying sense of discomfort.

"Oi. Let's go. No use waiting outside and doing nothing. You wanted to have a date right. Well then we're gonna have one. Whenever in the history of our club has anyone of us backed down? Even if your sister tries something I'll be here. So if you want to be vulnerable right now then that's fine, I'll be here."

"Alright. I trust you." She whispered in my ear.

Her breath made my ears warm.

Maybe I do have an ear fetish.

I thought as I opened the door to the Café.

A voice, whom voice was full of excitement called out.

"Ah Hikigaya-kun come on sit here….."

"Oh….Yukino-chan."

I didn't hear quite so well but it seems that at that split second she mouthed out 'interesting.'

Indeed this was going to be 'interesting'.

And so the God of Romances smiled.

He surely liked humans.

* * *

Well this scene took a lot longer than I expected. I was gonna put a date (A longer one) here and then Haruno comes along but the graduation scene took way too much time. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm not sure if this is a cliff-hanger or not be I think it could well be. I hope that you guys picked up on all the reference in this chapter. Sorry again for not updating in so long!

AsheriteAbyss13


End file.
